I See What's In Your Heart!
by so-sienna
Summary: Brittany worries about her girlfriend Santana after she's outed and so decides to find a way to cheer her up! but as the story progresses.. is Santana hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

**I See What's In Your Heart!**

Santana was feeling low after Finn (and the advert against Sue's presidency had run) leaving her outed. Brittany could tell it had affected Santana more than the young Latina was letting on and so she decided she would try and cheer her up, the way the Glee kids did best through song... It was decided, the next day at school Brittany would find Santana during their free period and lead her to the choir room! All that was left to do was decide upon a song.. with that she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the laptop to begin her search for the perfect song :-)

***Next Day at school*** *** beginning of their free period ***

Brittany walks down WMHS's crowded and noisy hallway looking eagerly for her favorite person in the world. She spotted her beautiful girlfriend staring at something within her locker. Santana was so absorbed in what she was thinking about and staring into space, she didn't notice the ball of blonde sunshine walking up behind her.

~ smiling Brittany taps on Santana's shoulder ~ "San, can i talk to you in the choir room pleeeease it's super important"

~ Santana straight away realizes who it is and spins around almost instantly, plastering a dazzling smile on her face ~ "Britt Britt of course you can"

with that they link pinkies and walk down the corridor in a comfortable silence to their destination, both lost in their thoughts.

*** 5 minutes later ***

they stepped into the choir room and Brittany leads Santana over to the chairs, which are laid out in their usual position. She gently pushes Santana down in a chair in the middle of the front row.

" Urm Britt what are we doing here, don't you want to go and grab a coffee before next period" Santana asks slightly confused.

The tall blonde slowly shook her head smiling, her face dropped slightly into a happy but serious expression. She cleared her throat before speaking, slightly nervous about how Santana would respond to what she had to say.

" Santana, I love you lots and I just wanted to say before I start, lord Tubbington loves you too. I know it's hard for you right now, that your struggling after losing your Abuela and how much that hurt you! last night I remembered when you sung 'song birds' to me, it meant so much to me because you told me how you felt and I know that's not easy for you.. soooo to show how much I love you I found one of my favorite songs that I want to sing to you, so you know how I feel! is that okay?"

~ teary Santana smiles, nods and wipes away a tear drop sliding down her cheek ~

Brittany gives a small smile and steps back to the center of the room in front of the piano and nods at the the band behind her to start playing before she lets out a grin and shouts out to Santana "listen to the lyrics San"

**When I see you alone,  
I see what's in your mind.  
You love me yes you do,  
you don't need to tell me.  
I know you love me most,  
no one else take my place.  
You need me, yes you do.  
Forever, and ever.**

When we kiss,  
I see what's in your heart.  
You love me yes you do,  
you don't need to tell me.  
I know you love me most,  
no one else take my place.  
You need me, you do.  
Forever, and ever.

We are in love, baby love child  
I take you so high, groovy love child  
Give me a kiss, baby love child  
Do it again

**We are in bed at night,  
I can see what you want.  
You want me yes you do,  
Aishitemasu.  
I know how you feel,  
you have all of my heart.  
I give you myself.  
Forever and ever **

Santana runs up to Brittany crying and throws her arms around her, engulfing her into a hug and a slow passionate kiss. Brittany clearly happy with Santana's reaction hugs her back tightly and kisses her back before pulling away from the kiss and cocking her head to the side with a questioning look.

"did you like the song?"

"yes Britt, I loved it almost as much as I love you!" and with that she pulled her girlfriend back into a tight hug and rested her head on the taller girls shoulder for moment. Before catching a glimpse and realizing the band members were still there. Returning to her cool collective self San let go and held out her pinkie for Britt to take before smiling at her and leading her out of the room and towards her car as Santana decided she wanted the two to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Santana and Brittany slowly strode outside they realized it was pouring of rain and the sky above had become dark and dingy, they started laughing and ran to San's car. Once inside Santana put the key in the ignition of her black Jeep and cranked the heating up and putting the CD Brittany had made her for valentines day on quietly. Santana then turned her gaze to a wet but smiling Brittany.

"Thank you so much for that song Britt, it was full of unicorn awesomeness" Santana's face was full of love and happiness as she continued to stare into her girlfriend's face parading a perfect smile.

Brittany's face turned serious and maintaining her girlfriends eye contact she thought for a moment before replying "I think that you are the biggest unicorn that I know Santana and I want you to remember that your magical. Because when a unicorn forgets she's magical her horn falls off, which would make you a sad donkey. I want you to be happy San"

Santana sat there for a second, she thought about Brittany calling her a sad donkey and contemplated what to say. Just as Santana had carefully constructed a reply Brittany leaned in and roped her into a passionate kiss, San lost all train of thought as the two carried on making out in the car with the background noise of raindrops on the roof of the vehicle.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang on the car window, both girls jumped and Santana's heart raced in her chest. Swiveling around Santana saw Rachel stood in the rain before barking

"what do you want Berry"

in a raised voice Rachel pointed to the door "Can I sit in your car, I need to talk to you.. please!"

Santana readjusted slightly to look a Brittany " Would you be mad if I ignore Rachel by turning up the stereo... I wants to get my mac on and the hobbit is killing my mood"

Brittany let out a light chuckle before retorting "you always want to get your mac on and be nice, I kind of like her.. plus she looks desperate San" and with that Britt undid the central lock, allowing Rachel ( who was standing in the rain waiting for Santana to reply) to open the door and climb in to the back before plumping her soaking self down in the middle seat.

" Thanks Brittany"

"usted me debes Berry" Santana grunted before carrying on " you sure now how to kill a moment dwarf"

Rachel's face went red and she began what seemed like a rehearsed speech " i'm sorry and thank you so much, for allowing me into your car. I know we're not that close of friends bu..." Santana interrupts

"we're not friends... was that it?"

Rachel determined like always carried on " No Santana that's not it. While most of the glee club have continued their days focusing on their social woes oblivious but I... urm.. you two are friends with Quinn and something's different about her she's been quiet in glee club and before hand I... well she was crying in the girls toilets, she was in a cubical but I know it was her. I think we should find out what's going on and try and help her with whatever is causing her such distress"

Both girls in the front of the car were forced to blink and stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before returning to Rachel's nervous but worried stare.

" Believe what you want Pippy Longstockings, Quinn's one of our best friends and if she had a problem she'd talk to us.. we're the unholy trio for christ sake. So why don't you keep your pelican sized beak out of this and go crack some seeds or what ever the offspring of a probosci monkey and a retarded ant-eater does." Santana's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she spat her last words out.

"Oh, just like she come running to you about being pregnant.. oh no, she didn't did she... maybe because she subconsciously didn't trust you" Rachel snapped back with a slight smirk, she knew that would make Santana mad which she felt the urge to do since Santana dismissed her concern..

Santana was loosing it now and not even looking at Brittany's wonderful face would calm her down. "Don't start on what you don't know poppin fresh, I mean it's hilarious how you sit around preaching like Jesus about what we should all do with our lives and yet, your just an insecure, spoilt, annoying midget that dresses like she's bait on how to catch a predator .. oh but don't check out yer cause here comes the funny part Berry you.. will.. neeeveeer.. be able to live down your reputation! Everyone knows that your two dads buy you everything you want and fill your head with delusions that leave you thinking your better than everyone else.. Well your not man hands, we know Quinn better and she'll come to us when she's ready... k?"

Brittany pipped up "San that's was mean, try to be nice to Rach"

Not tearing her scrutinizing gaze away from Berry's shocked face she calmly replied "I'm trying but her hideous face is provoking" Britt took San's face in her hands and turned her girlfriends head to face her own. While the two were gazing into each others eye's, the car fell into an uncomfortable silence. Before Rachel opened the door and stormed off slamming the door behind her.

Santana gritted her teeth and muttered in a low tone under her breath

"perra, piensa ella sabe todo" she then shifted her attention to Brittany whom she realized had been quiet throughout the discussion Rachel had started.

Brittany sat facing Santana with her back against the locked door and her leg resting against the center console with her head cocked slightly to the side and a confused look on her face "what did you just say?" …... Santana thought about whether or not to tell Brittany what she just said and decided to give her the nicer version...

" I was just talking about Berry, Britt" That was all Santana needed to say, Brittany's eyes grew wide with what Santana believed to be realization.

"Can we go and get a coffee or something"Britt suddenly blurted out still staring at Santana..

" Britt we only have 20 minutes left until next period, there's not enough time"

Brittany looked thoughtful for a moment... " So, why don't we just skip the day.. at least we can spend time together then" she said wearing a massive grin and those big puppy dog eyes that Santana melted into.. she was powerless to resist and with a hard gulp she spoke up "okay, where shal we go? Beach, we can watch a movie at mine my parents are working till 9 tonight or we can go and do something else?"

Brittany still smiling "hmmm movie at yours I reckon, but could we stop at the Lima bean on the way home... I'm dying for a coffee" leaning in and giving Britt a quick kiss she replied "yer, anything you want babe" the car rumbled to life and they set off.

**** Back at Santana's house in her living room****

Brittany looked around the quiet living room, Santana was totally engrossed in Sweet valley high as the theme tune for the next episode boomed out "You can never really tell  
Which one you're standing next to. One thing is for sure , you can be sure of nothing. Lots of gossip going round  
About this one, that one Not too many secrets kept In the world of  
Sweet Valley, Sweet Valley High, Meet you at Sweet Valley High, Sweet Valley, Sweet Valley High, Meet you at Sweet Valley High" she loved the way the neutral colors on the walls complemented the hard wood floor, she thought way the was strategically placed in between the two windows was sweet she adored the picture of 10 year old Santana with strawberry ice cream caked over her face at the beach hung in a wooden frame on the left hand wall right next to the door which lead through to the kitchen but most of all Brittany loved the smell of Santana's home, it smelt sweet but spicy and left Brittany feeling warm and welcome in the Lopez's 6 bedroom house.

A hand rubbing her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to Santana watching her while rubbing her shoulder. "you okay, babe?" Santana gently asked with curiosity and a hint of worry, a warm smile on her face. "yep, just admiring your house. It really is a beautiful home San" Brittany said with a content smile on her face. That remark dragged Santana into her own world of thoughts and memories, on how her parents had afforded the house and why they had moved her several years ago, she told people her family fancied a change from their previous town.. she told Brittany that as well never wanting to let the truth slip. She wished that was the reason they had moved here, she wished her dad's job as a doctor and her mothers as a receptionist had really paid for the house and she tried desperately to believe what she told them was the truth but she couldn't hide from her past, it was to painful it always managed to sneak up on her whether it was a nightmare, a day dream, some meaningless task at school or a comment that reminded her of what really happened all those years ago. Santana shook it off, that was the past and that is where it would stay and with that she snapped back to reality. Only to realize Brittany was gazing at her with suspicious eyes.. when Brittany realized she was back from her her mind she thought is she should ask Santana what it was that made Santana recoil into herself when Brittany asked about what her life was like before Lima or when she paid complements to the Lopez's house and most of all Santana never seemed to let her guard down around anyone, occasionally she'd let it slip when her and Britt were alone but when they'd next meet the walls would be back and Brittany would be wondering what she'd done. She knew Santana loved her more than anyone else and she knew Santana was more herself with Brittany than anyone else but she didn't like the way Santana seemed to struggle with something deep inside. It hurt Britt to think Santana didn't/wouldn't open up about this however she appreciated the fact that it was hard for the Latina to talk about things when it came to emotions and her past.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany decided to go for it and approach the subject, she cleared her throat and looked into Santana's eyes...

"San, can I ask you something important?" her voice came out quiet. Santana still locked onto Brittany's beautiful blue eyes replied without hesitation "Sure, whats on your mind" Britt thought carefully, slowly constructing the sentence so not to upset or offend Santana... Santana waited patiently searching the eyes for a clue as to what topic the question would be based on.. "okay...urm, you never talk about your past before Lima and every time I try and talk to you about your past you either change the conversation or you go quiet and get lost in your thoughts …. I.. I...i guess I just wondered why that was?" she searched Santana's face that was going slightly pale before quickly adding "You don't have to say if you don't want to" and continued searching her girlfriends face to get an understanding of what her reaction would be...

a couple of minutes of silence passed and Santana finally cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again.. she did this another three or four times until finally a look of determination crossed Santana's face and she spoke in a whisper " Britt you mean sooo much to me and I don't want to risk losing you over my past so give me a few minutes and I'll explain everything to you.. I love you but it may take me a while to explain it all" When Brittany slowly nodded worried she'd tip San over the edge by the way that Santana was talking to her. San simply got up and walked out of the room and faint footsteps could be heard as she sprinted up the stairs.

Santana walked into her room slowly as the anxiety of the situation picked up in her head and she began to shake in dread and fear. What if telling Brittany the truth scared her away... what if she couldn't look at Santana in the eyes again! In no way was Santana ready to do this but she had to, the girl downstairs felt she needed to know and so Santana after making a promise to never lie to her had decided the moment the question left her girlfriends lips that she would tell her.. she was going to tell her everything and leave herself vulnerable to Brittany... doubt started to overwhelm Santana.. she couldn't do this.. what if Britt walked away.. what if she lost the only person in this god forsaken, miserable world that meant anything to her... She was shaking beyond control and her breathing became erratic. What if she made up something that wasn't as bad and passed that off instead, she wouldn't lose Britt then.. she thought about it and she thought about the promise she'd made to never lie to her.. finally she decided that she would tell her the truth and honour her proof.. she walked through in and opened her built in wardrobe door before moving various boxes in search of the specific box she needed to reveal her past to Britt.

Lifting the box off the back off her shelf she clasped it tightly and began to walk out from her bedroom and down towards the livingroom where she had left her favourite person waiting for answers.

Santana quietly entered the living room terrified about the outcome after the next ten minutes, she noticed that Brittany was patiently sat in the same position on the settee that Santana had left her in, she smiled a small smile at how cute Britt looked before taking a deep breath before beginning.

She sat next to Brittany on the couch but left a few feet so Brittany had room if she felt she needed it.. "Okay Britt, i've brought some things to help explain my past, my mum and dad used to keep them hidden I their room but I stumbled across them about a year ago and decided to go through them.. I guess I never got round to putting them back" Santana took one last look at Brittanys face, shaking she sucked in a breath of air, Britt could see how nervous, scared and shakey santana was and leaned closer to her hugging her before whispering in her ear " you don't need to tell me San, i'll love you no matter what" santana smiled and continued "you asked Britt which means deep down you want to know and your the one person in this po dunk town I'd ever want to tell so i'll tell you everything there is to know.. just promise me you'll let me know how you feel afterwards.. I love you and I don't want to lose you" at this Brittany's expression grew serious and her jaw tightened "you'll never lose me, you mean to much to me.. thank you for what your going to tell me, I understand this will be hard for you" she gave San a kiss and leaned her head on San's shoulder waiting for her to continue..

" okay so when I was ten my mum and dad went through a rough patch because my sister died, she was a beautiful 4 year old everyone loved her Britt... one day we went down to the lake as a family.. well dad was working so it was just mum, me and Adriana we were building sandcastles and I wanted to go for a swim so mum took me down to the water.. Adriana didn't want to come so mum told her to stay where she could see her.. the lake was empty, there was no one around and so mum took me down to the lake and I went for a swim but when I looked back at the grassy river bank I saw a hooded person next to Adriana and they gave a wave, I watched for a moment, unsure whether it was dad or not but then h..h..he grabbed her under one of his arms covering her mouth as he ran and I didn't know what to do so I screamed 'mum.. mum' as loud as I could and she had been watching me the whole time and Adriana couldn't scream so I tried to signal what was happening while racing back to the bank but it was to late"

Santana opened the lid of the small cardboard box and lifted out a picture of herself giving a young girl a piggy back on a grassy field with blues skies and a hut next to them, there were trees that seemed to board around the edge of what appeared to be a field and passed it to Brittany "that's me aged 9 with Adriana aged 3" Brittany looked at the picture closely and then at Santana "she was beautiful, like her big sister" Brittany tried to sooth.. Santana hadn't noticed but silent tears had been rolling down her cheeks.

Santana opened the box and handed a newspaper clipping to Brittany, she read it while listening to Santana explain the following events " The man had a car waiting and he stole my baby sister, I never got to see his face or hair up close so describing him to the police was hard.. but tracking him was harder, the police and volunteers searched for days and a lot searched through the long nights as well.. it had been a week and a half the police followed a lead that led them to Gary Smith a part time mechanic down the road from where Adriana was snatched.. after multiple interviews and alibi checks the police confirmed he was their lead suspect and got a warrant to search his home..once inside they found pictures of Adriana from the past year, when mum had taken her to the shops, when she was at play school etcetera and when they went down to his basement they found three young girls bodies.. all badly beaten and dead" Santana had to take a break to gather her emotions and calm down.. Brittany leaned close and Santana a tight hug and kissed her forehead... "you've been through a lot bbe and I'm glad you let me in San. What happened is horrible and I hope the man rots for the pain he caused all of your family and Adriana as well as the other families.." she kept hold of her girlfriend when Santana pulled out of the embrace and spoke to Britt of a burden and guilt she'd been carrying ever since that day "Brittany, you don't understand its my fault, I shouldn't have gone swimming.. we should have stayed with her"

Brittany felt a pain in her chest as her heart broke watching her girlfriend relive this painful memory but before she had time to protest about how it was the evil scum that took hers fault and not San's.. Santana began speaking again... " that's not all Britt, after the funeral my parents ran into marital problems and I went to stay with my Abuela for a while. She lived with her new husband George in a big house in LA.. she became ill with pneumonia and had to stay in hospital for weeks but while she was there she picked up an illness making the weeks turn into months. she was on an IV drip so the doctors could monitor her vitals and check that Abuela was getting better.. George however became heavy drinker and when he was drunk which was most of the time he would preach about gods will and how I was a disgrace, he started t..t..to... he stated to" Santana's voice broke and the tears came at a faster pace but this time she began sobbing " he beat me and started raping me when he was drunk, the few hours a week he was sober, he pretended like nothing had happened and we were happy! Abuela was released early and caught a taxi home.. she walked in on him being physical with me and kicked him out .. she apologized profusely and explained to my parents what had happened... Abuela phoned the police and the social workers gave out a claim of $500 000 because when they did the background checks and interviews for me to stay with those two, they missed that he had previous convictions for child molesting... mum and dad used the money with my permission to make a new start here.. with the house and what not" she handed Brittany another newspaper clipping about George being re-arrested and his 12 year sentence he'd received. She was careful to avoid eye contact.. Santana's eyes were stinging from her salty tears as she eventually slowly brought her head up and looked at her Brittany who hadn't said anything during the last confession.. with a low voice, Santana spoke again "say something Britt... please".. Britt was concentrating on the newspaper clipping and when she looked to meet Santana gaze, Santana could tell she'd been crying too! Brittany swallowed and then with a sad but firm voice replied " Santana what happened to Adriana wasn't your fault.. an evil man some where for some reason took her and that wasn't your fault.. you wasn't to know what was to happen.. and what happened when you stayed with Abuela was awful and I don't know how much it still hurts you, I can only imagine but as long as you and me are together I will never let anything happen to you.. me and the magic unicorns will protect you" Santana's tears were still flowing and she looked at Brittany in disbelief "Britt" she said as she broke down completely "i thought you'd leave me if you knew" Brittany wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her forehead "I love you San and nothing in your past will ever change that" she sat there hugging San who was still crying into her chest and Britt thought she could calm her down with a song.. chosing only certain verses of the song that she thought applied to the situation

Rosie, they ran rings around you  
I can't be a day or two without you  
Rosie I can't believe it  
You're always getting yourself into something  
Rosie please don't panic  
Don't worry it will be over in a bit  
You'll be back to the girl that makes me smile more than anyone else

Do the same for me  
I know that you are always there oh  
Everytime I snap  
Everytime I crack and I fall

And I fall. And I fall. And I fall  
You have always been the one  
Who I could always have some fun  
With when I am feeling down  
You're always good to have around  
Never ever got a problem with it  
Always there to help me out  
You never push or shove or shout

You know I'd do the same to you  
When life is hard and leaves you blue  
Just grab your phone. I'm here to talk.  
Or come over, we'll take a walk.  
Never ever got a problem with it  
Rosie you're my closest friend, you'll never be alone again again again again

Rosie please don't panic don't  
Worry we'll be over in a bit  
You'll be back to the girl that  
Makes me smile more than anything else

Santana now laid her head on Brittany's lap and fell asleep as she stroked Santana's head in a soothing manor.. Brittany watched the rest of sweet valley high in silence while thinking hard about what Santana had been through.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana woke up with her head still on Britt's lap, it was dark outside and the house was cast in shadows all accept the small illuminating light radiating off of the T.V. Santana was hesitant to sit up as the memories from her earlier confession slowly flooded back. Suddenly she felt a hand start to stroke her hair and she looked up to see Britt's worried eyes. "Hey sleepy head" Britt whispered, sitting up San eyed her carefully "you okay" she asked cautiously as she caught the girls red and tired eyes. Britt let out a tight smile, nodded and cleared her throat before replying "sure am, hey i'm hungry do you wanna go to breadstix and get take out?" Santana didn't even think about it before flashing a smile grabbing the keys "sounds like a plan" they both moved towards they door and Santana's phone started to ring, she shot Britt an apologetic look before walking back towards the dinning room and answered... Brittany could only hear Santana's faint voice, it sounded like she was hissing into the phone but Britt couldn't make out what was being said so she decided to wait outside and give San her privacy. 10 minutes later Santana came outside putting her phone in her pocket, she gave a smile and with a calm and gentle voice spoke "sorry about that mum's" she gave a small laugh before continuing "you ready to go Britt" Britt flashed the smile that Santana loved most and in a happy tone " always ready bbe" with that they got in the car and set off.

It had been 5 minutes and a comfortable smile settled around them while they listened to the radio, one more night by maroon 5 was playing. Britt leaned forward and turned the radio down, "what did your mum say San" she continued to focus on the road and replied " mum n dad decided to go see Abuela and have gone straight from work, we always leave clothes there so they don't need to come home... speaking of which do you want to stay over tonight?" Britt eyed her girlfriend and thought for a minute before answering her " sure, do you want to talk about earlier?" Santana turned quickly and stared at B for a second before turning back to the road " what about earlier" her voice came across as confused and Brittany wasn't sure if it was genuine, so she decided to carefully approach this " what you told me earlier, before you fell asleep.. it must have been hard for you to open up like that, I know you don't like to open up about how you really feel when it comes to things" there was a long silence and santana seemed to be deep in thought before responding " I do normally find it hard but your the only one in this god forsaken town I trust to talk to and you'll never know how much that mean to me, how much you mean to me" Brittany smiled and faced her girlfriend "that's how I feel about you San" Santana smiled a bright smile and added "shal we get a table an sit in, we could make it an official date?" Brittany looked almost shocked " San you said that you hated going on dates around this area because you don't like the staring and whispers" Santana pulled over into a lay-by and turned so that she was facing Brittany before sucking in a breath of air and in an emotional tone dutifully replied "Britt, I love you so much, I do! And I haven't been good to you but starting from now I promise I'll always do my best for you.. I'm not perfect, I'll mess up and make mistakes but starting from now we'll be going on loads of dates" Brittany was teary and pulled Santana into a big hug and they shared a long passionate kiss before Santana started the car and drove off back on route to Breadstix.

They pulled up in the car park and walked the short distance from the car to the entrance and asked for a table. A few moments later they were seated and had both ordered drinks. They sat there comfortably and chatted bout random things, until they're drinks came, they then ordered they're starters and mains before talking about Rachel and Finn... " Yer, no I totally get it.. she's such a dorky biatch! I mean did you see what she wore to glee the other day? My grandparents have better fashion sense and one of them thought it was okay to wear his underwear n the outside!" they both laughed an Brittany replied with a casual shrug "Yer she's got 0 fashion sense but I kind of like her" Santana felt a pang of jealousy in her chest " hold up, what?" Brittany looked a little nervous as she bean to speak "don't get me wrong she's incredibly annoying but she can be nice, she helped you that one time and ever since then i've been grateful to her and she's slightly less annoying!" Santana felt stupid for over thinking Britt's comment and smiled at her staring into her eyes, she reached over the table and took her hand so she could hold it, she rubbed soothing circles on the top of her hand.

They had just finished their starters as a band began to play and Santana noticed a girl that looked a lot like Victoria, who behaved strangely towards Britt almost like she had a crush on her.. if she wasn't dating Trouty Mouth, Santana would have called her out on this.. so for now she would have to watch and observe Victoria with her stupid hair cut, her peppy face and up beat attitude.. it's fair to say she was everything Santana wasn't and that scared her because she was a hideously, repulsive and downtrodden (thanks to Santana and her back up bitches on the squad) version of Brittany. Santana came back out of her head and realised the girl was Victoria and Victoria was heading this way... Santana went from happy to steaming in the few steps it took Victoria to cross the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria smiled the biggest smile Santana had ever seen (seriously San thought to her self... that thing was taking up half Victoria's face) Victoria was looking at Britt before chirping out a "Hey Britt" her smile dropped when she turned to San "Lopez" she said in a flat tone. Santana's eye's narrowed and she grunted acknowledgement before turning to her hand and inspecting her nail's. She felt a foot tap her under the table and when she looked up she saw Britt staring at her, she let out a huff turned back to one of the main girls she despises put on an obviously fake smile and in a sarcasticly sweet elevated voice breathed out "Hello Victoria, how are you doing on this wonderful night?" V clocked on and smirked * Brittany excuses herself to the bathroom oblivious of the tension * once Brittany was out of ear shot Victoria sat down and scoffed adding " wow Santana that must have hurt, surprised you didn't choke on those words.. the big bad bitch managed to go 30 seconds without hurling abuse at someone" This outburst of Victoria's took Santana back a second before she fired back " You have so many issues i didn't know where to start but while Britt's away let me list some for you... * Santana cleared her throat 1. i'm amazed you're knowledgeable enough to come up with that snipe on your own.. 2. your after MY girl but who would want you with that hair 3. think about who your starting with.. are you suicidal? or was you some crazy experiment in Artificial Stupidity. 4. Is that stench your breath or did you role on every road kill you could find on your way here? 5. your teeth are like the ten commandments... they're all broken! 6." * Brittany walks back into ear shot * " Oh really Vicky, it's such a shame you can't join us tonight because you have to get home fast and help your family fumigate your room for flees... maybe next time though" Santana's face seems sincere and Victoria wasn't sure what was happening, she stood up facing Santana and hissed" It's Victoria not Vicky you blithering idiot and you no what your nothing but a low life, bullying, intimidating slut and I'm surprised Brittany's stupid enough to go any where near you" all of a sudden she feels a hand on her shoulder that spins her around Britt looks angry and that shines through in her voice "Victoria i heard that, Santana's not an idiot she's one of the smartest people i know.. she's not a bully or intimidating either you just don't know her like i do and the fact I'm going out with her doesn't make me an idiot.. it makes me one of the luckiest girls in the world and the fact you'd say those things to her is mean, it counts as bullying and i wont stand for it" Britt continued to V stood there with her mouth hung open in shock.. Santana on the other hand had a devious smile on her face and called out to a frozen Victoria " careful, you'll catch flies... also your breaths putting me off my food so zip it and leave...now" V was still stunned and bowed her head as she walked out of the restaurant in silence, not daring to look back at the duo.

Brittany turned to Santana whom was still smiling and was gazing at Brittany, " sorry about V, she's never normally like that.. what happened while i was gone?" Santana thought for a moment and decided she didn't want to lie to Britt, so she filled her in on what had really been said and the fact she had tried to hide it from her by changing the conversation when she saw Brittany walking back over because she regretted her actions but stated that Victoria had started it. their main meal came and after the drama of the evening they were both starving and woofed it down. Quickly moving in to order their desserts from their waitress, that Santana spent the whole night re-framing from abusing as she didn't want to ruin the night for her girlfriend. After their dessert Santana paid for the meal and they drove back to Santana's where they had a free house waiting, Santana was thinking about all the things the two would do back at hers or even if Brittany wanted to. However Brittany soon dismissed that issue because she turned down the music and asked if they were going to get their cuddle on tonight.. Brittany knew Santana's grin said it all before the happy brunet answered.

As they arrived home Santana put the car in to park and turned the ignition off she swiftly turned to Brittany and leaned over enveloping her into a passionate kiss,

they could feel each other smiling into their kiss as a consequence their hands started to roam over each others body and the kiss became a hunger demonstrating the others hunger or her girlfriends lips and body. Brittany pulled away breathlessly, searching Santana's eyes while trying gain control of her breathing again. She leaned forward and pulled San closer she carefully whispered into her ear "why don't we take this inside or else the windows will steam up and your neighbours curtains will be twitching" Santana's mouth hung open and Brittany laughed with a flirtatious wink held up all the reminiscence of the mains they'd both left in a

attempt to save room for dessert. San let out a chuckle and Brittany added with a cheeky grin "what did you think I was talking about" then she exited the car and waited for Santana to follow, a few seconds later San's door opened and she quickly ran to the door and jammed the key in, unlocking the door and grabbing Britt's hand dragging her in behind San. Santana turned to face her girlfriend and took the leftovers out of her hands and dumped them on the coffee table in the living room. Before wrapping her arms around the tall blonde and locking lips for a hungry kiss, they continued kissing while Santana walked backwards towards the front door and slammed it shut with her foot as well as they're attempts at climbing the stairs and making it to Santana's room and to Santana's bed. Brittany knew she'd wound the latina up to much and gave in to the embrace undressing Santana piece by piece giggling and looking into Santana's dark brown eyes the whole time while Santana did the same to her.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into school together and towards they're lockers which Brittany still believed was a massive coincidence and had nothing to do with Santana threatening a want to be Cheerio. They were getting books out of their lockers ready for for their first lesson when Jacob Ben-Israel walked up to them with his camcorder, Santana didn't realise he'd snuck up behind them and jumped when she turned around " Jesús jodido Cristo, Jewfro do I have to brake your camera again?" she asked with a clearly surprised but annoyed voice, "no, I just wanted to get the two f the most important Cheerios views" he squeaked retreating slightly. Brittany turned round at this point to join in their conversation "on what?" she asked in her usual innocent voice. " well I'm putting a poll up on my website and students type in their favourite thing and then if it's the same as yours or Santana's it will show them and you'll get a message saying who shares your favourite thing." Santana scowled at him " that's ridiculous, why would I care.." Brittany looked between the two and then responded to Jacob "I'll do it, Sanny you should too!" Jacob laughed and then imitated Brittany "Sanny ha ha ha" then he saw the daggers Santana was staring in his directions, he cleared his throat before continuing " see Sanny, Brittany wants you too" he taunted and with that he was in stitches again.

Santana opened her eyes and she was in Figgins office, he was lecturing her on inappropriate behaviour will Schuster was there and she noticed Figgins seemed really pissed so she bean to listen to what was going on... "your extremely inappropriate miss Lopez and I should permanently expel you from the school for today's antics, what was you thinking.. Will what have you been teaching this child" he looked to Will who looked at Santana. " Santana what's going on, what did you do?" Will asked gently. She looked at Will then Figgins... She was scared, confused and really angry for some reason so she did what she always does in those situations, she lied "I haven't done anything I don't even know why I'm here" Figgins seemed almost shocked by Santana's words and then piped up again " Santana it took three teachers to pull you off Jacob Ben-Israel, he's annoying but now you've put him in hospital" The confused Latina thought back for a moment, "wasn't me" she said confidently "yes it was" he spat back... "you have no proof" she smirked. He looked at her with a piercing gaze "Santana there are witnesses!" ..."but other than that you have no proof"... "we caught it on CCTV Santana" she couldn't argue that, that was proof and she knew when she had been beat. He picked up a remote and Will sat next to Santana, a few seconds later Figgins had figured out how to press play and the proof was starting to present it's self.. Santana was stood next to her girlfriend and she was facing Jew-fro when he clearly called her Sanny and laughed all of a sudden you can see Santana's face twist into an uncontrollable rage and she runs for him he takes a couple of steps back before she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist before she punches him in the face, his legs give way and they both fall to the ground, Ben-Israel lands on his back and is lying on the floor with his hands over his face trying to protect him self, Santana lands kneeling over his body and carries on the attack against him. Santana noticed something in the video she hadn't noticed when she was actually attacking the boy.. Brittany was stood by her locker, she looked scared and was calling out to Santana but that clearly had no effect on her... she hadn't heard it an she'd carried on. People had started to gather around the two now and Santana was still trying to watch Brittany who was being blocked by a couple of idiots cheering on Santana. Then she saw it, he one thing she'd vowed never to do Brittany ran off crying! She didn't mean to make her cry and she certainly didn't want to but she had. Santana's eyes started to mist she could barely see herself on the screen, she saw a red blob pulling another blob by the hair till the second blob was standing. Santana blinked and was able to see the screen again, she'd pulled Jacob by his hair till he'd stood up.. he had blood dripping down his face and she threw him against the wall, he'd fallen down and she walked up and started kicking him repeatedly until two teachers ran through the very large crowd and each had grabbed hold of an arm before a third one came up and grabbed the girls legs and like that she'd been restrained and walked to the principals office. Figgins turned off the T.V and Santana's mother walked in.. "mum, I don't remember what happened.. it's happening again isn't it" Santana breathed out with a shaky voice as her face conveyed so much fear and confusion.. her mum kneeled in front of her " no honey it's not, go to class for the moment while I talk to your principle.. Figgins went to speak and Santana's mum turned around and stood up.. "Figgings don't fight with me on this one San is going to class and me you and the vest addict are going to have a chat" with that he nodded at Santana and she quickly left and headed for class.

Santana was walking down the hallway in silence lost in her thoughts when she heard something that brought her back to reality Josh Coleman stood before her "WHAT" she barked "Thats it, release those repressed childhood memories. Is that why your a lesbian suffered to much abuse children; because you were abused as a child yourself right? Wouldnt surprise me if you abused children yourself Sha-Queer-A" Santana could stay in control Snix had already got her introuble once today so she clenched her fist's and started to walk away from him.. " oh okay can't handle the heat of one Josh Coleman then no" he shouted after her, she turned round and walked back through gritted teeth spat back at him " i just happened not to respond to your lame comments about child molesting because I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that 1 you'd grow up or 2. you'd be able to come up with something a little more clever. However it seems you're going to stick by that, so I guess i can't expect anything else from you, other than for us to sleep by your stale and boring stereotypical views. So let me stick some truth out there for you, you are and always be a lima loser.. your nothing to no one" he shifted his wait and looked back at Santana i'm Josh Coleman sophtmore rugby captain.. i'm rather important" Santana let out a fake laugh before raining it in looking Josh dead in the eye " Nobody cares about you or your bloody Rugby. People in Rugby play for table scraps, while the cheerleaders such as myself bring your crowds and deep down in that oh so shallow heart you know it... And I guess people can't expect anything else from you, other than your disgusting sexual preference about the under-age... oh an by the way Frodo just because you refer to yourself in third person and state your name a lot doesn't mean we care any more for you" Josh stood there for a good few seconds before smiling and retorting "come on Lopez I know you like me, I can tell you're sweating more for me now than you do when you sit on park benches and watch the children play." Santana began to get really pissed off now "you really make your ignorance so blindingly apparent." some students walked past so Santana raises her voice to embarrass Josh "Look at this little bitch who thinks he's special by making a little insult about child-molesting which does just displays his utter stupidity. Seriously. I'm starting to feel embarrassed for you." Josh looked around and the students had stopped and were laughing, Josh put his head down and walked off cursing Santana as he did.

Santana finally got to history to find Brittany wasn't there. She slid her phone out and text Brittany

**"**_**Heyy B, where are you.. are **_

_**yu still talking to me? Love **_

_**you Britt Britt.**_

_**Sanny x"**_

she tried to focus on class but her mind kept wondering back to the image of Brittany crying and running off... running away from Santana. Suddenly her phone vibrated on her leg and she slid it out in hope it was B.

"_**Thought you didn't like **_

_**being called Sanny! I'm**_

_**just thinking.. probably **_

_**be in next lesson**_

_**B x" **_

Santana felt her heart swell at the thought of Brittany sitting alone miserable, all because she couldn't control herself.. she frowned and thoughtfully replied.

" _**I love it when you call **_

_**me Sanny, you know **_

_**that Britt! Where are**_

_**you I need to see you **_

_**to explain..**_

_**Sanny x" **_

Santana didn't even attempt to concentrate on her school work, before B replied to her.

" _**I'm not mad at you S **_

_**I love you, I'm in the **_

_**choir room**_

_**B xx"**_

Santana didn't reply she simply stood up grabbed her bag and walked out, when she got to the front she heard her teacher ask " Miss Lopez you can't just leave.." Santana didn't turn she stated in an even tone "bitch be glad I showed up in this joint" and with that she sprinted to the choir room. As she arrived she saw Brittany in the dark room at the back on the left hand side of the room. " hey Britt" she said as she walked up and took the seat next to her. Britt looked up "Hey San" she said in a sad voice. "what's up Britt? Is it Jacob? He'll be fine, he's like a cockroach" Britt gave a weak smile and in a whisper " No I just don't like violence is all, I've seen you lose your temper before but never that bad San" ** a tear ran down her cheek** "I just got scared was all" she looked at Santana and then at the floor.. Santana didn't know how to respond, people were petrified of her and she knew that.. she liked that but she never meant to scare Brittany! In fact she was the one person she didn't want to scare, she had two options tell Brittany the truth as to why she lost it so bad or she could just act like she'd lost her temper for the thousandth time.


End file.
